


Haunted

by Politzania



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Tony Angst, post Age of Ultron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5000023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Politzania/pseuds/Politzania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A little something that popped into my head the other day.   I've got a couple of ideas of where it could go next, but not sure I have the time/energy/background.  </p>
<p>Convince me otherwise...</p></blockquote>





	Haunted

Tony stood in the kitchen, staring at the contents of the cabinet that were strewn and shattered across the floor. It hadn't been like this last night; and there hadn’t been anyone else here. He couldn’t blame it on a blackout, either; he’d gone to bed sober last night, just to prove he still could. 

To bed, but not to sleep, not really. He’d scrolled through the TV channel listings for hours, trying to find something to take his mind off... well... everything. Maybe that’s why the word had popped into his head. It was October, and surely some station had been playing that film last night, though he’d skipped right by. And it wasn’t like the Tower had been built on an ancient Indian burial ground, anyways. 

Just “The Tower” ... not Stark Tower, not Avenger Tower. Pepper had recommended removing the sign as a PR move. They weren’t exactly popular after everything that had gone down (literally) in Sokovia. It could have been so much worse... but no one was supposed to know that. No one who hadn’t been there. 

And those that had been? Scattered to the wind. Steve & Nat had headed a couple hundred miles upstate to work with the newbies (though Rhodey was scarcely "new"). Clint had gone home to his small agents. Thor was back in Asgard, and Bruce... no one knew where the hell he was. He missed them all. 

He missed Malibu. The lower level workshop - protected and safe. The one here (what was left of it anyways, after Ultron and his henchbots had trashed the place) was too exposed. Thank god he’d been able to salvage Dum-E and U. Now to see what he could salvage here. 

“JAR...” Shit. “FRIDAY?” 

“Yes, boss?” 

“Order a dozen coffee mugs ... extra large. Plain white, no logo.” Maybe by the time they arrived he’d have company who would use them. In the meanwhile, Tony picked up a broom and started dealing with the mess left behind.

**Author's Note:**

> A little something that popped into my head the other day. I've got a couple of ideas of where it could go next, but not sure I have the time/energy/background. 
> 
> Convince me otherwise...


End file.
